Hollywood With Kendall
by You Got Me Paralyzed BTR
Summary: You All Know What Happen In Hollywood With the BTR boys. What what if all the things you can't see become a story and it's about Kendall. Join Kendall and the guys in there Big Time Hollywood Life.


_**Hollywood With Kendall**_

_**Chapter One Nightmares**_

_**Hey guys this is my second story and it's all about this story there will be Kogan, Kames and Kenlos. Okay the guys are 16 and Kendall 14. Hope you like. :)**_

_**Kendall POV**_

_Me, Logan, James and Carlos was sitting on the sofa. Carlos was playing video games, Logan was reading a book **Boring**, James was reading man fashion and I was siting next to Logan leaning on him and watching Carlos. "Hey guys are you up for a scary movie." James asked looking from his man fashion. Carlos look at James with a big smile, it was that weird smile he had on his face when he had an idea or he was thinking about food it's mostly food."Yeah that would be awesome. We could make things like cake, so we can eat it when we are watching the movie." Carlos said looking hopeful at us. Now I get why people think Carlos is the youngest when he not but he close the third youngest is close right? Logan look at Carlos and shakes his head. "We don't need another last Halloween. Maybe we could make cakes but it will have to be healthy." He a healthy cake. "Logie you are no fun. Light up a bit. Who eats healthy things while eating a movie. Oh right it just you." I said looking up at him Now that I think about it I'm pretty scared to watch the movie. I know they are going to pick a scary movie. They pick scary movie when they say 'Lets not watch a scary movie next thing you know the money really scary. I hope I don't have a nightmare. Yes I Kendall Knight the fearless leader of of BTR does have nightmares. I'm a normal person you know. "Okay we are watching a movie but after when we get back from work.. Wait hang on what the time?" James asked.I looked at the door because that was where the clock was. When I saw the time my eyes went wide. "James we should of been there ten minutes ago." I said as I giggled. We all ran out the door and to the lobby where Kelly was. "Your ten minutes late. What happen this time?" She asked us. "We were talking about the movie we were gonna watch later." I said with a fake smile. Kelly looked at me. I could tell she knew that smile was fake but she didn't say anything.__ "Okay just go to the limo you are already ten minutes late." She told us. Carlos ran outside to the limo screaming 'I love you limo'. Me, Logan, James and Kelly followed him. When we got to the limo we went inside and the driver aka the weird guy who is always looking at me and smiling at me drove us to Rocque Records. "Dogs why are you late." Gustavo yelled at us as we came in. The guys looked at me hopefully. What they think I would do this for them. I gave them a look which said 'Do it yourself' "Well you see we slept late and we woke up late." James lied. I wonder if Gustavo would believe him? "The truth now!" Gustavo shouted at us. Man he really mad, his whole face is red. "Fine we were doing what we wanted to do and then we talk about watching a movie for 20 minutes." Carlos truthfully said. "Well who care booth NOW! Gustavo yelled at us. That yell made the whole floor move. Wow note to keep do not piss Gustavo of if I do only do it a little bit he would kill us all. _

_After five hours of working it was finally over "Dogs you can go home but if you don't come the next time on time then you will be staying here until 6am." Gustavo said. "Good work boys." Kelly added. Then Me, James, Carlos and Logan ran outside of Rocque Records as fast as we could and ran back to the we got there we ran to our room 2J. "Okay movie time." James said as we walk into 2J.I walk over to the sofa and sat down. Logan sat next to me and James put on the movie and sat down on the other sofa.ι Carlos came back with the food and put it on the table and sat next to James. _

_After an hour of watching the movie I was scared to death, luckily it finished. "Why did it end." Carlos said shouting at the TV and throwing Popcorn at it. I giggled at him because he was just too funny right now. "I think we should all go to bed. It's almost 1 and we need to be at the studio at 9." Logan said. We all said goodnight and Me and Logan went to our room room and fell asleep on our beds. And James and Carlos did the same but they just did it in there bedroom._

**_Logan POV_**

_ι ωσкє υρ вє¢αυѕє ι иєє∂ α ∂яιик σf ωαтєя. ι тυяиє∂ тσ му вє∂ αи∂ ѕαω кєи∂αℓℓ мσνιиg яσυи∂. ι ωαℓк σνєя тσ нιѕ вє∂ αи∂ נυѕт συт σf иσωнєяє ι києω ωнαт gσιиg σи. тнє кєи∂αℓℓ киιgнт тнє fєαяℓєѕѕ ℓєα∂єя σf συя gяσυρ αи∂ втя ωαѕ нανιиg α иιgнтмαяє.ι ѕтαятє∂ тσ ѕнαкє нιм нσριиg нє ωσυℓ∂ ωαкє υρ вυт иσтнιиg нαρρєи тнєи нє мσνιиg αяσυи∂ мσяє. συт σf иσωнєяє ѕσмєσиє ѕ¢яєαмє∂. ι ℓσσк αи∂ ѕαω кєи∂αℓℓ ¢яуιиg. ι ѕαт σи нιѕ вє∂ αи∂ ρυℓℓє∂ ιи тσ му ℓαρ. "ιт'ѕ σкαу ιт'ѕ נυѕт α ∂яєαм кєииу." ι ѕαι∂. συя вє∂яσσм ∂σσя αи∂ σρєи αи∂ тнєяє ωαѕ ¢αяℓσѕ αи∂ נαмєѕ. "ωнαт нαρρєи؟" ¢αяℓσѕ αѕкє∂. "кєи∂αℓℓ נυѕя нα∂ α иιgнтмαяє." ι ѕαι∂ ρσιитιиg тσ тнє ѕмαℓℓ вℓσи∂є ¢яуιиg ιи му ℓαρ. "σнн." נαмєѕ ѕαι∂. ¢αяℓσѕ αи∂ נαмєѕ ωαℓк σνєя тσ кєи∂αℓℓ вє∂ αи∂ ѕαт ∂σωи αѕωєℓℓ."ιт'ѕ σкαу кєииу." נαмєѕ ѕαι∂. вυт кєи∂αℓℓ נυѕт ¢яιє∂ мσяє. "αωω кєи∂αℓℓ ιт ωαѕ נυѕт ∂яєαм σкαу ιт иσт gσιиg тσ нαρρєи. ωιтн υѕ нєяє иσтнιиg ωιℓℓ нυят уσυ. σкαу." ¢αяℓσѕ ѕαι∂. ¢αяℓσѕ ¢αи вє иσямαℓ ωнєи нє ωαитѕ тσ. кєи∂αℓℓ иσ∂∂є∂ нιѕ нєα∂. тнαт иιgнт ωє αℓℓ ѕℓєρт ιи кєи∂αℓℓ вє∂._

_**¢αяℓσѕ ρσν**_

_ωнєи ι ωσкє υρ ι ℓσσкє∂ αт тнє тιмє 11:45αм αт ℓєαѕт ι ∂ι∂и'т ωαкє υρ αт иσσи.σн иσ ѕтυ∂ισ!_

_..._

**_σкαу ι нσρє уσυ ℓιкє тнιѕ ¢нαρтєя αи∂ тнєяє ωιℓℓ вє мσяє тσ ¢σмє. вує gυуѕ. αи∂ нαρρу ¢нιиєѕє иєω уєαя _**


End file.
